


A Good, Clean Fuck

by Atma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, F/F, Futanari, Hair Pulling, Rubber Ducks, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Mina meet in a bathhouse while the rest of the troupe is on a mission elsewhere and Mina finds she can't stop staring at how toned and hot Ymir's body is, especially when it turns out Ymir's equipped with something special that really drives her wild, and the freckled wonder can't help but indulge her curiosity in the nicest and roughest ways possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good, Clean Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Japanese fandom shipping these two more frequently as of late.
> 
> And inspired by the fact people really seem to like it when I write futa!Ymir. As I really love to write her, I don't mind giving my audience what they want. Your wish is my command~

A small bathhouse sat on the edge of a forest near the training grounds on the military base. If they chose to make the walk there, the trainees could pay a small fee to take a long, hot bath, undisturbed by anyone, instead of using the grimy and calcified dorm showers near the barracks. On especially rough days, this place was a godsend to the poor troops, gladly paying their entrance fee and laying back for hours in the hot, clean water. Tubs and stools lined the floor, drains in place, so they could wash off and rinse before sliding in and letting the hot, hot water melt their worries away.

Business was slow this day, with most of the trainees off elsewhere for survival training, leaving behind only a few to keep an eye on things. Among these was Mina, and as there was not a whole hell of a lot going on, she called out a bit early and headed to the baths for a long break, figuring now was the time when it was not packed and people weren't trying to see who could leave the biggest welt on each other from whipping towels around. There's only so much of that one girl can take.

A small clattering broke the silence as Mina went from alone with her thoughts to staring up at someone standing at the edge of the bath, the steam from the water pluming up and swirling around them as they put a bucket full of bath supplies on the edge of the tub. The steam cleared, slowly revealing a drenched, freckled face, tan skin, and a strong, naked figure save for the towel around her waist, giving a large, wide grin, as she slicked her damp, black hair back out of her eyes.

“Yo, got room for one more?” said the new girl.

Mina jumped a bit upon hearing her, moving over a bit in the bath and nodding.

“Y-yeah, come on in, Ymir.” she said, sounding a tad startled.

“Eh? Did I scare you or something? Well it's not like anyone else is here on base right now or anything; who'd ya think I was?” Ymir asked, curious as she stretched a bit, arms above her head.

“I...I don't know. It's just...you kind of look like a man with your hair down and clinging to you like that is all...” Mina blushed red as she tried to avoid eye contact, unable to fully bring her gaze away from Ymir's chiseled abs and wide, strong shoulders. If it weren't for the fact she had some semblance of a woman's chest to her, she would swear Ymir was some stud sent from the heavens to woo her out of that tub and into her arms. No wonder she had the women lining up at her feet to just get a feel of her shirt clinging to those biceps. Christa was one lucky woman.

Wait, why was she fantasizing about another woman like this? Her thoughts had slowly gone to a man that resembled Ymir to Ymir herself, noticing how freckle speckled her tits were, the girl still standing there and whistling as she smiled.

“Oh, you like what you see then. It's okay; you aren't the first woman to question yourself in my presence. Soak it in. But can I ask you one thing?” Ymir said playfully, reaching into her bucket and pulling out a bottle of beer she had stashed in there, the sides dripping with cold sweat from being near the humid steam.

“What is it?”

“Don't you think this makes me look more like a man?” Ymir asked Mina, raising the towel she had over her waist and revealing a sizable, soft dick hanging from her crotch, a pair of large, stretchy, slightly hairy balls to match behind it, foreskin rolled down and intact, as darkly tanned and as freckled as the rest of her, easily as large floppy as most men were hard, waggling her eyebrows and grinning with her teeth bared as she showed herself off and wiggled her hips a bit.

Poor Mina choked on herself as she went bright red, not from the heat of the bath, but from the sight of that...that thing, Ymir's attitude about it not helping one bit. How could she be so shameless, so casual, so proud of that monster, and just where in the hell did she get it? How long had she had it? And why couldn't Mina take her eyes off the damn thing at all?

Ymir slid into the bath, laughing her ass off and snorting a bit as she uncorked her beer and took a few huge gulps, pointing at Mina and trying to stifle herself. “Wow. Look at this virgin.”

“It's not that! I mean, I'm not! Or, so what if I am? Just where the hell did you get one of those, anyways, Freckles?” Mina tried to save face, completely flailing about as Ymir continued to laugh.

“Oh, that? I just wake up like that sometimes. Shit happens. You get used to it. Besides, it's rather fun being able to take a piss on anything without having to squat. Saves me time. You should try it sometime if you ever wake up with one like I did.” Ymir snorted, taking another swig of her drink and letting out an exaggerated sigh of contentment. Nothing like a cold drink in a hot bath to cure what ails you.

Her advice wasn't helping the situation, enjoying watching Mina flail more and more as she went on about how great and convenient it was to have. Honestly, this was half the fun of being a dickgirl was watching how people reacted. It was always amusing and everyone had their own way of expressing shock, from embarrassment to arousal, and Ymir was always willing to let the curious women have a go at it to see if they liked it like that. You know, so long as Christa got her fair share of it first. Shit's like candy to women and you bet the blonde wanted dibs on the latest batch of it. Otherwise, the freckled wonder was free to let girls have a bicurious phase all over her using her hot girl sausage, provided everyone was satisfied in the end. 

“Like that would ever happen to me!” Mina protested, her face bright red by now, eying Ymir closely from across the tub. The freckled, cocky one had taken out a rubber duck and was batting it around like a child and laughing at it, not at all ashamed at that or her crotch situation. She must really be used to it by now; Mina began to wonder just how many girls had seen it by now, or even felt it, or tasted it, or...

...Why was she bothering with such thoughts? Was Ymir's dick a magic wand, casting a seduction spell on her? Was it those abs or the way hot water and steam rolled off her freckled tits and off her face? The more she looked, the more she couldn't bear to look away. And Ymir was noticing every single little side glance from her, grinning with her teeth wide, teasing her as she raised a foot and wiggled her toes.

“Methinks the pigtails doth protests a wee bit much.” Ymir snorted, leaning back just enough so that her towel covered crotch was just barely under the waterline, watching as her little duck companion passed over it. “Ohh, watch out there, Lady Quackers, there be, ahem, hard waters ahead.”

“The hell are you...” Mina questioned Ymir's childish antics before she noticed the towel under the water beginning to rise up, Ymir's dick hardening and sticking at an angle, the duck crashing right into it and bouncing immediately off course.

“Well, to be fair, I told her to watch out.” Ymir said, snorting a bit and watching her toy wander off. “But it looks like I have another willing audience member eying my member here anyways.”

“As if anyone couldn't pay attention to the fact you have that...that thing and flaunt it so freely!”

“Oh, come now, you're acting like it's the first one you ever saw, you damn virgin.”

Mina froze in place a bit, caught. It's true, it's not like she had ever gone over to the men's side of the baths, by accident or otherwise, or even wandered into the men's toilets by mistake. And titans certainly didn't have any of those anymore, or nobody would survive battle from contracting a severe case of the giggles. School didn't really cover sex ed since most of them probably wouldn't live past puberty anyways. So when the first one she saw was on another girl, well, it was easy to see why she was so transfixed on it.

“....You really are a virgin. Shit, I was just teasing you!” Ymir began to crack up, taking Mina's silence as a confession, floating on over to her side of the bath and putting an arm around her. “Oh, fuck, I don't believe it, this is my lucky day!”

The poor pigtailed girl fidgeted in place, surprised at how strong and muscular Ymir's arm was, needing minimal effort to keep her in place. It was almost kind of nice to be embraced by such a strong, handsome woman, but her fantasies of a big, proud woman coming to sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset were interrupted by an odd, hard feeling rubbing up against her leg.

“Ymir, your...uh...you can let go now is what I'm saying.” Mina averted her gaze, trying to ignore the girlcock frotting off against her.

“Nonsense, let me take a taste, I haven't gotten to deflower a sweet little thing like you in months.” Ymir leaned in and bit Mina's ear playfully, her breath reeking of hops and yeast, nuzzling against the pale girl's cheek and neck, her hand slowly lowering down Mina's arm and shoulder until she was freely groping some titty, squeezing a bit and whistling innocently as she rolled her cute pink nipple between her fingers, making the poor target of her affections shriek and jump up and free from the freckled cockmonster's hands.

“W-What are you doing? Don't you have Christa to tend to this sort of thing?” Mina flinched, scowling and covering her chest up with her hands. Her breath was beginning to quicken a bit, her mind racing, her chest and crotch both tightening and warming up. 

“Oh, damn, shit, I read the signals wrong.” Ymir sighed, biting her lower lip and rubbing her head. “Fuck, sorry. I just thought you were in the mood since, you know, Christa ain't here and she wouldn't care either way so long as I didn't hurt you or nothing. I mean, why else you think the girls around here have been so relaxed and satisfied lately? Who else you think is doing it? The guys? Hardly! I just was gonna, ah, share that unique experience with you is all.”

“It's fine! It's fine! I just....was...maybe if we took it a bit slower...” Mina suddenly quieted, closing her mouth and clasping it with her hand, almost ashamed of what she just said. Her wild delusions had fully taken over and she knew if she didn't experience the magic that was Ymir's tanned, toned body pressing against her, dick or not, she would leave this bathhouse with nothing but regret carried on her shoulders.

“Oh?” Ymir's worries melted as she gave a sly grin, her voice elevating a bit as she looked Mina up and down, wondering just what to do with her here, standing up and slowly undoing her towel and setting it aside, letting her half hard dick stick up freely in the hot bath air, the skin on it slowly beginning to roll back as she felt a surging of heat and energy deep within her freckled balls. “You sure? I mean, it'd be an awfully big fit for such a sweet, pure little virgin waif like yourself. Not that I mind, but I don't play things sweet and slow. That ain't my style, babe. Just a fair warning because if you want it, I'll give it in a way you never even imagined. Otherwise I'm gonna have to jerk off down the drain because I'll be honest; this thing's starting to get past the point of no return and I don't wanna blue-ball myself here if it can oh so be helped.”

“Yeah. I'm sure.” Mina turned back around and began to stare at Ymir's whole existence, a slight bit entranced at how her cock looked now that she was somewhat aroused, already looking much bigger and nicer than it did a bit ago, wondering just how she fits it all in her own pants, let alone other women. And while the idea of watching Ymir jerk it off herself and make a mess of the bathhouse floors turned her on, she selfishly wanted that delicious looking freckled meat-sword for herself, she didn't care how, but for now it belonged to her and her alone.

“Well, since you can't seem to take your eyes off the prize, why don't you come over here and try it out for yourself? Though I have plans for you once you get it up to full mast, so don't get too carried away; save some for later now, missy.” Ymir swiped the hair out of her eyes and beckoned Mina over, licking her own lips and giving a delightfully perverse stare as the other girl obeyed and pushed her body against Ymir's muscled torso, blushing and burying her head against her shoulder, a hand curiously tracing Ymir's body down to her cock and pushing her open hand against it with a sense of wonder and obliviousness only someone completely oblivious would display.

“Yeah yeah, like that. Though, since you're such a sweet, cute little virgin and all, let me help you out here. Why don't you try tugging on it and pulling on it? It likes you, I like you, we're all friends here, so why don't you treat it nice and rough? You won't hurt me, I promise. It won't sting you or anything either, so relax and let yourself go.” Ymir advised as she let her own hands run free down Mina's back, settling under the bottom of her ass and squeezing, pressing her thumbtips into it and slowly massaging it, warming it up and feeling the pale girl's body flush and tense against her own skin, licking at her neck and teasing her oh so lightly with her lips down the curve of it and against her shoulder, embracing her like this for a bit as she felt her cock tighten in Mina's grasp, enjoying the sudden sensation of it being yanked on and toyed with.

“Wha...What are you doing?” Mina yelped, squirming a bit in Ymir's firm, warm grasp, her strong fingers pressing into those sweet pale ass cheeks and pinching, grabbing a handful each and squeezing, massaging it deeply and teasing every inch of her, her startled wiggling making her crotch and hips rub up happily and warmly against Ymir's hardened prick, shocked at how completely stiff it was.

“Just prepping you properly. I like it tight but it actually has to fit, you know? Relax a bit, sit down on the edge of the bath here and let me inspect you to make sure you're clean.” Ymir kissed Mina's neck and cheek as she let her crotch rub hello back, gently pushing her down and lowering her own freckled face to Mina's torso and belly, nuzzling against them and taking a taste of her chest, the tip of her tongue teasing those cute little pink nipples happily and hungrily. A curious tanned hand rubbed its way from Mina's ass and around front, thumbing at her pubes and folding them back, playing with the clit she found hidden and palming the slit just below. “Though you're all hot and dripping already; maybe someone's a dirty girl after all! So tell me, what part is making you so fucking hot, the girl bits or the boy ones? Which one do you like? Or are you one of those happy sluts who takes anything she can get?”

Ymir's rough vocabulary swirled in her mind, barely able to register any of her teasing as she felt her cunt get felt up, Ymir's hands much smoother and soft and gentle than you would think from taking a look at how rough they usually are, covered in sores and scrapes from sword handling. Though she supposed handling her own special sword here made her a touch more delicate, feeling a knuckle rub up just under her clit around where her slit opened up, teasing it firmly with long, deep, slow presses, building hot, tight pressure inside of her, her cunt squeezing up hard on the inside as she dripped and felt her whole body shudder.

“I...I like uh...ahh...don't push there so soon, Ymir! We've barely started and you're already trying to...ahhh...” Mina barely managed to reply, feeling her hips buck in time with Ymir's knuckling, watching the freckled wonder get a wide, toothy, perverted grin on her face, pushing her lips in slowly and nibbling on Mina's ear as she began to whisper to her.

“Oh don't worry, I won't go any further in there. I'll let Annie take care of that one.” Ymir slowly slipped behind Mina and began to push her hardened cock shaft up against the pale girl's backside, her head leaking a bit as she reached her hands around and groped at her tits, slowly palming them with wide, long circular motions, rubbing and squeezing as she nibbled on her cheek and neck and over the curve of her sweet shoulder, making sure to leave plenty of dark, visibly red and purple markings all along, her lips and teeth claiming Mina as her own property.

“What? How dare you imply such a thing, Ymir! W-why would you say that? What are you even going on about?” Mina flailed again, feeling her whole body tense up and flush red, her body going from teased to in need of release one way or another, too wound up by Ymir's teasing, both physically and mentally, to want to give up now, fighting back until Ymir pushed her fingers that had been playing with the pale girl's cunt into in Mina's mouth, slowly prying around her tongue to quiet her, inviting her gently to nibble and suck on her warm fingertips and taste the sticky remnants of herself that clung to them.

As the girl began to nibble, Ymir began to hump her backside, slowly pushing her cock up and down her back and her tailbone, her freckled balls feeling tense and full, snorting a bit as she felt her fingers get eaten up, gripping the girl's side and beginning to lower her down face first into the towel she had set aside a while back. “What, you don't think I haven't seen the way you two interact? I'm surprised you two haven't been fucking yet, and not fucking for a while at that. Just get it over with, you two. She can take your sweet little confused virginity properly so I suppose your ass will serve me just fine for now.”

“It's not anything like that, I swear! Ymir you big bully, are you trying to get me to say her name instead of yours right now to embarrass me?”

“Well, I won't say I wouldn't laugh nor would I be able to keep myself from teasing you every day about it. It'd be awfully cute for such a dirty girlcock sucking piece of ass like you to do. Speaking of though...”

Mina groaned a bit as Ymir put one hand on her shoulders and the other firmly grasping her pigtails, pushing her onto her elbows and knees, adjusting the angle of her hips so she could get a good look at her ass, tracing her fingers from shoulder to ass and fingering her hole a bit so she could get a good view of how tight she would be, soaping and watering her cock up so she could slide in a bit easier. It'd be a hard fit, but she could make it work. Ymir pushed her cockhead slowly against it as she removed her finger, teasing her entrance and leaking on it, grunting as she felt it slowly begin to slide into her ass, it already hot and squeezing her strong and tight, filling her slowly inch by inch and stuffing her wide backside full of her hot girlcock until she could fit no more in, her balls resting and dangling stiff and sensitive against her sticky slit.

“Shit, you're tight! Like, abnormally so. Don't tell me you've never gotten curious and haven't fucked yourself in the shower like this or something before? Because damn if you ain't getting cuter all the time. Now I see why Annie likes you so much. If I wasn't so stuck on Christa I think I'd need to cart you off as my bride instead!” Ymir gloated and teased, slowly gripping Mina's hair a bit tighter and beginning to buck her hips and cock into Mina with deep, long thrusts, her whole body as tight and sweaty as could be, letting the steam from the baths envelope them as they began to join genitals and fuck themselves stupid. Her free hand thumbed the rim of Mina's ass until she found herself raising it up and slapping it whole palm into the side of her ass, grinning and panting as she did. “Now why don't you be a good, cute little girl and moan for me?”

The second that sharp palm connected with Mina's flesh in a sudden burst of stinging redness, the girl did as she was commanded, whether she had wanted to or not, bucking up and screeching with a quick, loud yelping, feeling her whole body quake as Ymir raised her hand up and continued the spanking, making the impact area nice and bright cherry red from her handling. The freckled fucker kept pounding away, making her bucking quicker, swirling her hips in circles both ways nice and deep as she drooled down herself, snorting in delight as she felt her balls begin to inch up and prep themselves, leaking a large helping of precum across Mina's ass as she pulled in and out of it, making sure to tease her slit now and again to help her along the way to relief.

“Music to my ears, babe~” Ymir cooed at Mina as she yelped and groaned from being so deeply and fully penetrated, her ass squeezing up and feeling hot all over, pushing her slit and clenching it against Ymir's teasing fingertips as they graced by her, feeling a throbbing and heat unlike any other she had ever felt from just jerking off on her own, a completely full orgasmic feeling washing over her as the brute that was buried inside her like a root did her best to satisfy her. After all, having a girl cum all over your crotch and hand and having had cummed from you was one of the biggest turn ons for Ymir; sure she liked it rough and she loved to dominate and bully, but it was always her biggest aim was to please and satisfy, figuring if she was gonna have a cock some of the time, she may as well put it to its best use with the women of the army.

And Mina could tell this was true with every touch, every thrust, every word she spoke and every breath she took was complete with her own, paying attention to where needed the loving the most, being a sweetheart of a dom and wrecking the other girl in the best way possible, her actoins surprisingly not too selfish as she enjoyed and got hotter and rowdier as whomever her girlfriend of the moment was groaned her name and felt their slit warm up more. The complete power over if another woman had an orgasm or not at her command and touch and in the name of her cock just drove Ymir completely over the edge, just so wholly and happily crazy, feeling sweat roll off as her muscles began to wear out and become sore and hard as her dick was, putting her all now into reaming Mina's tight, pale ass, knuckling that sweet reddened clit below until she struck gold.

Mina's body was overloaded and had had more than its fill of fun, unable to last too long with Ymir's hard cock thrusting and her hands playing rough and teasing, feeling her face flush and her hips and stomach warm as she began to buck forward in orgasm, her whole slit twitching deep and long, ass clamping down on Ymir's dick as she rode it and groaned, sweating and panting hard as she got the release she desired, her body going from completely wound to hot and heartpounding and empty in a matter of just a minute, an exceptional amount of juices stickying her own slit up and leaking themselves onto Ymir's legs, fingers, and balls as she emptied every single bit of tension onto the handsome, muscled woman who was bucking on top of her.

“Y-Ymir! Ahhh, d-don't stop...please more....” Mina managed to mutter in between desperate, heavy groans, gasping for air as she let herself go.

“Oh wow, you think you can handle it with how much you've already cum?” Ymir grinned, letting her cock feel strong and milked full as Mina's orgasm propelled her over the edge, leaking one last glob of precum into her before she knew she was unable to stop. At once, she pulled out of her ass and rested her twitching, throbbing, aching cock against Mina's tailbone and backside, rubbing and jerking it off against her, groping her chest in one hand and knuckling the top of her clit with the other, still intent on not penetrating her cunt at all as she grinded and groaned hard.

It wasn't much longer before Ymir's body twitched all over, making her shut her eyes hard as she felt her cock ejaculate thick and hot, letting out several large, erratic streams of musky semen against Mina's back and shoulders, feeling her balls go from steel back down to rubbery as they emptied days' worth of white, sticky cum across such sweet, virginal flesh, panting and biting her lip as she spilled forth, her whole shaft feeling tingly and sensitive and hot, still retaining some of its hardness even after being so thoroughly milked of all its precious girlseed.

“Fuck.” Was all Ymir could say as she opened her eyes and gazed upon the mess they had made, her fingers still toying with Mina's flesh until she had jerked another long, deep orgasm out of her, her clit wide and red, hood fully rolled back and pubes covered in her own juices, tangled up as she flopped over exhausted onto the towel, sighing in satisfaction.

There was a short, awkward silence as they two gathered their energy again, catching their breath and waiting for their bits to come down off of their cum highs, Ymir's dick too dry and pained now to go a second round, watching it slowly deflate and return to normal as she tossed a fresher towel to Mina, trying not to make eye contact. 

“Might wanna wash your back off. Unless, you know you're uh, into leaving shit like that on you. I don't know, maybe you are. Some chicks dig that, I've found.” Ymir mumbled, a bit embarrassed at herself. She always felt a bit too tired to maintain her cool, rough image after a good, strong fucking, and this was hardly an exception.

The other girl nodded and blushed in return, waiting for her cunt to stop feeling so damn hot and messy, washing off and tossing the now cumstained towel aside and slipping back into the bath, letting her tired body soak it in and rejuvenate itself. 

“So uh, Ymir. You're not bad with that, er, tool of yours. And here I was fawning over your toned body as if it was just for show; silly me should have known the butchest girl in the whole 104th would be able to handle her own much better than that. What a big, strong man you've grown up to be, Ymir.” Mina laughed, teasing the poor freckled girl in return.

“Guh, shut the fuck up! I ought to cum on your face for that one! No matter how big my cock is, I'm still the hardest woman this troupe has, you got it?” Ymir groaned, leaning back in the bath and finding her duck again, focusing her gaze on it instead and trying to save face.

“Yeah, yeah. You sure are a hard something alright, Ymir. Though speaking of cumming, I don't think I'd mind if you and I wound up alone in this bathhouse together on one of your hornier, cockier days.” Mina put her finger on Ymir's cheek, grinning and waiting for a reaction.

“Put that finger back before I bite it off, woman.” snorted Ymir, sighing a bit and finally grinning a bit. “Though I don't think I nor my cock would mind such an encounter again. Got to keep both me and it in shape after all, don't I? If I don't practice it now, I will never be able to keep my sweet Christa pleased on our wedding night!”

“So you're saying it's a date?”

“Only if you promise to be more honest about Annie and maybe go learn a thing or two from her first. Trust me when I say she'd be good practice for another run with me.”

“You mean you two have...?” Mina's face flushed red. “But I thought...”

“Ahaha, what? No, we haven't fucked. At least not yet. I don't think either of us would appreciate spending the next few days purple and bruised and sore as fuck. I just mean she's kicked my ass using her kung fu or whatever a bit too hard a few too many times. But I calls 'em as I sees 'em. Mina, go get yourself a piece of that, would you? Besides, maybe you can tell me if she's worthy of my dick or not, since you'd know!” Ymir laughed and ruffled Mina's hair.

“...How long til they come back, anyways?”

“About a week, why?”

“Maybe one more round or three with you first to get me ready for Annie then, please, oh cocky one?”

“Fine, fine, but next time I'm having your sweet face stuffed with sausage.”

The two finished up, collected their things, and returned to base. The owners of the bathhouse came back the next day to find their tip jar overflowing with a note that simply said “Sorry for the mess.” It was the least they could do in exchange for getting their juices everywhere.


End file.
